Amasogi
__FORCETOC__ Amasogi (あまそぎ, Amasogi) are a type of Tsukumogami. Amasogi are certain objects that have a strong wish attached to them from a Host and, through various means, have been imbued with large quantities of Curse. When they have been sufficiently filled with curse they become supernatural entities that seek only to fulfill the wish of their user, as it is the purpose of their existence. They lack sapience and do not have thoughts or opinions of their own and will stop at nothing to fulfill the wishes of their owner. They also lack human-like bodies and, while there're certain cases of sentient Amasogi, they lack any notable level of intelligence and will only act based on their instincts. There is a bond between the user and the Amasogi so if the Amasogi is destroyed by anyone other than him, it could create a situation called Curse Backlash to the original host. Overview Though not inherently evil, they are generally chaotic due to the typically negative consequences they bring upon granting the impulsive desires of their hosts, even more so if the Amasogi is powerful enough to influence on the surroundings and affect other people. In this such cases, Amasogi cause Aberrations and are tasked by an Exorcist to be destroyed due to their negative influence on their surroundings. Exorcing an Amasogi is a process that can be done through four different methods: *If the host's original wish is completely fulfilled, the Amasogi will simply disappear. However, this is often impossible to achieve, since sometimes wishes lack any clear point of satiation and can never be fully granted, such as getting a large undefined amount of money. Also, since wishes are often self-centered and cause trouble for others in the process, they typically would be better off to remain ungranted. *The second method is to convince the host to destroy the Amasogi himself. It is the best possible method, since the Aberration can be solved easily and the host can avoid ever-lasting consequences from the Curse Backlash, but it is typically quite difficult to achieve since the Amasogi was created due to the host's strong desire in the first place. * The third method is to kill the host, which would make the Amasogi disappear along with them. This method is mostly avoided by Exorcists unless it's a critical and desperate situation. * The fourth method is simply to destroy the Amasogi, which is the usual method employ by the Exorcists. This is often done if the hosts are stubborn enough to refuse to destroy the Amasogi, forcing the Exorcists to destroy the Amasogi to fix the aberration, but resulting in Curse Backlash to the user. While Amasogi are born from strong desires of their creators, their birth is directly related and limited to places where there's a high concentration of Curse, which fluctuates and varies very often from time to time and making the appearance of Amasogi something sporadic and infrequent. However, certain areas are more likely to produce Aberrations due to a stronger concentration of Curse caused by different reasons. Taboo Children are a common and infamous kind, as they are humans that inherently attract Curse to them, making the places where they live more likely to be chaotic due to Aberrations. List of Amasogi Amasogi created by Kazuya Kagami Category:Terminology Category:Tsukumogami